


Drive You

by deecherrywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They were playing a dangerous game.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He knew that. They both knew that! It was dangerous and just that thought fueled his urges. He felt those calloused fingers brush the skin underneath his gas-mask, pulling it slowly off. His eyes locked with his partner's as his mask was removed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive You

They were playing a dangerous game.

He knew that. They both knew that! It was dangerous and just that thought fueled his urges. He felt those calloused fingers brush the skin underneath his gas-mask, pulling it slowly off. His eyes locked with his partner's as his mask was removed.

The air wasn't too bad actually. It had a distinct smell to it, but it was breathable for a short amount of time. But he could feel it within minutes – the tightening of his throat. As if phantom fingers were wrapping around his throat and squeezing.

It made his cock twitch.

The deep rumble of a chuckle beside him made his already tingling skin sizzle. Dirk leaned, whispering to him. “Maybe you should've had this planet, with how much you like it.”

He wet his lips, wanting to laugh, but that would put more pressure on his already constricted windpipes. Dirk slowly put the gas-mask back on him and Jake sucked in filtered air, relieved to find himself breathing normally again. His cock ached.

He released a low moan as the after burn in his throat tingled. He heard a stifled groan from beside him. He glanced at Dirk.

The red gas-mask hid his expression, but his body language spoke volumes for him. Especially the bulge in those tight, dark pants. Jake panted, his eyes watering slightly. He leaned against the wall of the room, digging his shoulders into the wall. Dirk walked closer to him once more.

He moaned when he felt those fingers by his chin once more.

Oh god – he was going to do it agan!

His cock twitched and he braced himself.

Instead, Dirk removed it quickly and tipped his own up and over his head. 

Lips pressed against Jake's, opening and inviting the other to play.

And play he did.

The air around them was crushing, stagnant yet suffocating. The asphyxiates of the krypton-laced air infiltrated them with each small breath they took. They passed the little oxygen they had left between each other through their kisses, bodies pressed until the urge to breathe became too great.

They broke apart and scrambled to put on their gas-masks.

The moment they were back on, they both moaned. Jake trembled, his cock was straining in his shorts – a definite wet spot was forming on the front and he began to tremble.

Slowly, he slid down the wall to fall on his bottom. He clenched his knees in embarrassment.

Dirk was looking down at him for a moment before he fell to his knees between Jake's legs.

The dark-haired of the two gasped as hands were suddenly on his knees, spreading his legs. He glanced up at Dirk – finding he could see his orange eyes through those dark shades of his gas-mask. The sound of his breath echoed in his ear as it went through the filter. 

It made his spine tingle.

The moment Dirk's hips met his, he released a hissing breath he didn't know he had been holding. His back arched and his fingers dug into the floor.

Dirk's fingers clenched on Jake's legs as he thrust his hips for the first time. He focused on Jake, watching the way he trembled. He thrust again.

And again.

The sight of their straining clothed erections, brushing together needily, made him pant and grunt – the sound of Jake's filtered moans made his hips twitch harder, using more pressure as he rut against him.

Jake's thoughts were cotton – his mind in a haze as all he could think of was the pleasure Dirk was invoking in him. His toes curled from inside of his boots and his cock was surely turning purple! He gasped and keened.

“P-Please!”

Dirk twitched at the word, his hips slowly slightly until they were producing nothing more than soft rocks. He looked at Jake's trembling form and murmured softly. “Please what?”

Jake frowned in consternation. Surely he was joking! “Oh, for friggin' sake. You – ah! Stop mm.”

Dirk chortled. “Stop?”

“No! Ah... oh haa... don't make me say it.”

“Maybe I want you to say it.”

Dirk's eyes darkened as he watched Jake slowly look up at him – his forest eyes seen through the dark tint of his eyeholes. The filtered puffs of air suddenly began to form words. “Fuck me, Dirk.”

The hair on the back of Dirk's neck stood on end and he grunted in appreciation. Fuck. He hadn't expected Jake to use lewd words. If anything, he had expected him to use some tacky line with outdated words like 'tallywacker' or some jargon. Instead, his plea was primal and it hit him in all the right spots.

The sound of the Dirk's belt clicking made Jake let out a half squeak- moan. He watched the blond remove his yellow belt before unbuttoning the button his pants, unzipping before stopping.

The sight of pale skin with a soft line of blond hair made Jake shudder.

Oh fuck.

Nimble hands were already at his shorts now, working on his button and zipper. He watched Dirk pull off his shorts, appreciating the fact he was bare under it. That cocky, amused half-smile did things to Jake he never thought it would do.

“Going commando now?”

Jake colored. “These blasted shorts were a little more constricting than I imagined.”

“And here I thought you liked things... tight.”

Jake yelped as hands wrapped around his cock, squeezing it. His back arched and he groaned, his raising slightly as Dirk's fingers squeezed again experimentally. The flush on that face was almost nonexistent, but if Jake looked hard enough, he could tell Dirk was excited as well.

His breath hitched, the sound slightly muted by his mask. His eyelids fell half mast as Dirk continued to work on him until Dirk's fingers slipped away. He refocused, his body aching for Dirk's touch once more. 

Those gas-mask shades glinted as Dirk tilted his head just right. “Jake, you're the one with the lubrication.”

“Oh,” Jake laughed, taking a look at his puzzle modus. Dirk watched in amusement before a bottle of lubricant fell out. Dirk picked up, nodding in approval. He wasn't sure what Jake had alchemized to make it, but it would surely work.

He popped the lid off, smelling the scent of oranges and apples. Oh.

He squeezed some out, noting the thick, yet slippery consistency before reach down. He watched Jake take hold of his knees, lifting up slightly as Dirk's fingers brushed passed his balls.

Jake tensed at the feeling of slick fingers moving sensually down his perineum, fingers rubbing slowly. He moaned as Dirk's forefinger dipped in between his cheeks.

Oh!

His fingers clenched and unclenched as that finger continued to rub against his hot spot, smearing lubrication. He jolted when he felt more of lubrication being poured on him. It was cold, but Dirk's fingers were hot. The fiery touch made his back arch as it made the wetness of the lube heat up with each swiping movement of his fingers.

Dirk panted, watching Jake carefully before twisting a finger into that tight pucker.

Jake stretched his neck as he hissed, back arching and fingers digging into the floor beneath him.

Fuck!

Dirk concentrated on moving his finger in the tight space – twisting it slightly before pulling it slightly out – only to push it back in. He watched Jake's reactions.

Jake looked slightly uncomfortable. His brows slightly visible with in the darkness of his shaded eyeholes and his green eyes half mast in discomfort and lust.

The lust kept Dirk's hopes up.

He gently eased another finger in. He was pleased to find Jake take the second as well, if not better, than the first. He huffed out a breath before he began mocking sex with his two fingers.

The wet sound of the lubrication and the friction of two pale finger moving in and out ricocheted around the room. Jake shuddered – his hips raising even more off the floor. He noticed the small pool of lubrication and dots of his own precum on the floor between his legs, under dirk's arm; and he keened.

Dirk added another finger with little resistance, enjoying the way Jake was reacting now. The bent back head, the way his adam's apple bobbed fervently, his shoulders tense, chest rising and falling harshly and knees shaking.

He was so consumed by want that it made Dirk respond in kind.

Jake damn near cried out when Dirk removed his fingers. “No! Ah for friggin's sake no!”

“Don't worry, we're going to drive this car straight into bonercity.”

Jake laughed, sweat rolling down his neck as Dirk helped him stand. He turned around, bracing himself against the wall. “I suppose my caboose is now codeword for bonercity, hm?”

Dirk chortled. “Precisely.”

The feeling of Dirk's cock poking against his stretched taint made him tense up all over again. Dirk shooshed him, running a leather covered hand over his arm before his opposite hand took hold of his cock, positioning it just right at the entrance. 

The slow burn was magnificent.

Slowly, the head was being pushed in. The pain of it was barely tolerable but it felt good as well. The mixture of pain and pleasure was making Jake's head spin. He panted and moaned until finally – he felt it. It finally popped inside completely. It hurt and it had felt like it took a lifetime, but it was in.

Dirk sighed in relief, taking hold of Jake's hips as he slowly began to sheath himself in heaven.

Jake threw back his head, shocked to find it meet Dirk's shoulder. The intimacy of the situation only grew as he felt the other's warmth seep into his backside.

“Dirk...”

Dirk shooshed him, rubbing his hips before he gave one final thrust.

Jake' eyes widened, his mind flashing hot white for a split moment.

Full.

He felt so goddamn full! He trembled as his ass ached and he hissed when Dirk's thumbs rubbed at his hips.

Dirk waited, watching in arousal as Jake grew accustomed to his cock. It was a hot sight... watching someone grow use to the feeling of you inside of them. It was a claiming process that Dirk never thought he'd be able to experience, let alone with Jake.

But here they are – Jake slowly coming to accept the feel of a dick up his ass. 

That thought alone would have made him laugh, but it was _his_ dick! He was the one claiming Jake, taming the wild jungle boy into loving cock.

He tested the waters – moving his hips. Just a shifting movement to see how Jake would react.

There was a moment of tension, but it quickly passed with a low moan from Jake. Dirk nodded to himself. He rolled his hips, feeling cock slowly slide out only to push back in.

The sound of Jake cursing only sent pinpricks of pleasure down his spine. Jake's fingers dug into the wall, his head snapped forward and his gas-mask clacked against the wall. Dirk thrust again and again – enjoying the way Jake was beginning to mewl and pant.

His fingers stiffened against Jake's hips as his thrusts grew erratic. The air forced through his gas-mask was limited and all this heavy breathing was beginning to take its toll on his oxygen level. He groaned as he slapped his hips hard against Jake.

His eyes widened when Jake howled.

“Ah!! - Fuck!! Dirk!”

“Yes, that's it!”

Jake pressed his hips back as much as he could, slapping just as hard against Dirk's thrusts. The feel of that pulsating cock inside of him was driving him wild. He groaned, letting his head loll back against Dirk's shoulders. His head was feeling light with the lack of oxygen and his heart hammered – adrenaline and lust urging him to thrust – more and more!

Dirk moaned, his hips now making deep, hard thrusts – pushing his cock as deep as he could. The muffled sound of Jake's eager groans only egged him on and – oh fuck!

He stilled his body as he felt his orgasm build and build – shit! He moaned as he came; hot liquid spurting into Jake's bottom.

Jake moaned, his own seed already haven made a mess of his shirt early, but his cock twitched at the hot sensation inside of his bottom. His fingers twitched and he trembled.

Dirk pumped in and out of him, milking himself before he pulled out slightly – eyes half lidded and his breathing erratic.

Jake reached back, twisting his arm slightly to wrap it around Dirk's shoulder. Dirk leaned in closer, head full of satisfaction and contentment.

Jake's eyes fluttered shut as Dirk leaned down to kiss him.

Only to hear the 'clack' of their gas-masks meeting. Their eyes snapped open and they both chuckled slightly, breathing each other's air for a moment. Jake trembled.

If that wasn't a kiss, he didn't know what was. It sure felt as intimate as one.

Dirk ran his tongue over his teeth before he panted. “I think we should get cleaned up.”

Jake nodded, shuddering as Dirk pulled out. He watched the other wipe off the fluids off his cock. The cock that had been inside of him.

Oh...

He flushed and looked away, his breathing slowly becoming stable. He cleared his throat. “Would it be possible if I had a turn later?”

Dirk looked up, a little surprised before he chuckled. “If you think you can handle, I'd gladly let you put the car into bonercity.”

Jake chuckled, amused at their little codeword.

Oh, he'd drive the car into bonercity all right. And he'd be damn good at it too!

He pulled up his shorts, wincing as he felt his bottom ache. But it was also a good pain – a reminder of their intimate moment.

He reached for his holster, putting it on and taking out his guns. “Shall we make passed the imps and head to LOMAX then?”

Dirk chortled. “Sounds like a plan.”

They were already revving the car up to go to bonercity as they left the building.

Ready for another ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my writing blog. It got enough notes that I felt confident enough to post here! Thanks for reading!


End file.
